Stitch "626"
Stitch is the name given to Experiment 626 by Lilo Pelekai in Lilo & Stitch. Bio Stitch is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in an attempt to create a monstrosity whose only purpose is to destroy large cities and "steal everyone's left shoe". (That last part was most likely a joke) However, upon meeting Lilo and her family, he begins to bond with them and he turns to good, becoming a member of their family and Lilo's best (and, at first, only) friend. He´s the 626th experiment. In all media is voiced by Chris Sanders, his creator, with the exception of "Stitch!" where Benjamin Diskin voices him . Appearance Stitch is usually mistaken as a dog in the series and movies, resembling a mixture of several miniature animals, including a , , , , and a . He stands at around 3 feet 6 inches tall (approximately 1 meter) and is three shades of blue. Stitch is coated with blue fur, wiright|thumb|Stitchth light blue patches around his eyes, a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, darker patches on the back of his head and on his back as well. A domed navy round nose rests in the center of his face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth reside in the wide mouth, along with a long pink tongue. He has pink insides of his ears, clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves. A short tail juts out from his rear. Normally, he would have four arms, two antennae next to his large, long, navy-tipped rabbit/bat-like ears, and three venomous porcupine-like spines coming from the middle of his back. He has navy, dull (later sharp) retractable claws on his front and back paws. Dull claws tend to cause more pain than sharp, tearing rather than slicing. However, he frequently keeps his appearance relatively normal for the humans on Earth. He retracts two of his arms, his claws, the antennae and the spines, giving him the appearance of a normal dog. He has three fingers on each hand along with a pair of . Stitch has traits of all known dogs, including the bravery of a German Shepherd, the sensitive nose of a Bloodhound, the fleet feet of a Greyhound, a French Poodle, a Boxer, and Shar Pei. Family/ Friends *Lilo Pelekai (Sister) *Yuna (Sister) (she was born of Nani's giving birth) *Nani Pelekai (Sister) *Jumba Jookiba (Father, Creator) *Agent Pleakley (Uncle) *Mertle (ex-enemy turned friend) *David (Brother-in-law) *Obaa (grandmother) *Kijimuna (friend) *Moses Puloki (hula teacher) *Chopseuy (Stitch's sidekick) *Reuben (Stitch's sidekick) *Sparky (Stitch's sidekick) *627 (Stitch's sidekick) *Glitch (Stitch's sidekick) *Snafu (Stitch's sidekick) *Flashbomb (Stitch's sidekick) *Angel (boochiboo) *Carmen (sister) *Clip (sister) *Tickle-Tummy (sister) *Bloom (sister) *Lucy (sister) *Spooky (brother) *Phantasmo (brother) *Swirly (brother) *Richter (brother) *Digger (brother) *Kixx (brother) *Yin (female pet) *Yang (male pet) *Cannonball (brother) *Slushy (brother) *Splodyhead (brother) *Melty (pet) *Slugger (pet) *Spike (pet) *Nosy (brother) *Slick (brother) *Heckler (brother) *Shoe (brother) *Elastico (brother) *Finder (pet) *Sample (brother) *Heat, Plasmoid, Hammerface (Hammerhead) and Threasher (Stitch's brothers) *Felix and Inkstain (Stitch's sisters) *Bonnie and Clyde (Stitch's aunt and uncle) *Poxy (brother) *Lilo`s Daughter (Neice) Enemies *Gantu (former) *Hamsterviel *Leroy *Reloy Weapons Stitch uses a variety of weapons, including guns with different bullets, including plasma, nets, glue, Jumba’s own inventions and even water. He’s used a converted vacuum cleaner to suck up enemies and Cousins alike, and nets to capture them, too. He also uses “transport pods” to keep Experiments safe until they’ve turned good (and also to prevent them from being stolen or running away.) He’s also used less conventional weapons, such as cars, chainsaws, swords and anything that’s generally lying around. He uses his claws, teeth and acidic spit. Stitch is mostly physical, but also has four basic plasma guns on hand. Clothes Stitch doesn't really wear any clothes, as he is generally in a dog disguise, but upon his escape from the Galactic Federation he was in a bright red battle-suit. However, this soon got ripped apart when he was hit by a truck immediately after landing on Earth. The only other things he really wore were just disguises, but now that he is no longer on Earth he doesn't need to. If he touches a green beam in a suit, nothing will happen. If he touches the purple beam with the suit, he will get hurt. Accessories Stitch has a variety of Accessories and items with him that are necessary for catching Experiments. These include various handguns with different powers and cartridges- such as Plasma, nets, glue, Jumba’s various inventions and even hydrogenated oxygen, as Pleakley would say- known to mortals as plain water. He’s used a converted vacuum cleaner to suck up Experiments, giant cannons to shoot nets at or trap them with a gooey orange substance, turned a rope into a lasso and latched it onto them… as well as many other things. He also had what Jumba called his “citrus orb”- a small orange ball that Stitch became very attached to, but gave it to Richter in order to prevent that Cousin from destroying Earth with an earthquake. The only thing of Lilo’s he currently has is the tiny pink flower she sometimes wore in her hair, delicately preserved through Alien technology and threaded through a necklace made out of one, long, “Hula skirt” grass blade. Personality Beneath his "monster"-like exterior, Stitch is often emotionally fickle. In his 'bad' persona, Stitch is destructive and seen as a threat; however, in his 'good' persona, Stitch is seen as an adorable, loving "pet" of Lilo's. Doing whatever he can to protect his loved ones. However, he is shown to be quite childish at times. A perfect example is during "Lilo and Stitch, Stitch has a Glitch", during a fight with Lilo, both of them acting humorously childish, such as him whining and shouting, "She's touching me!" When Lilo pretends to poke him. And fighting about who goes downstairs first. Stitch often refers to himself in third person and leaves out more common words when he speaks, such as "the". He is also seen as a bit of a hypocrite, as seen in Stitch! The Movie when Experiment 221 shouts "Miga Naga Questa!" and Stitch covers gasps in a horrified fashion. But he is not above taunting the ones he doesn't like as seen multiple times. History In the first movie, Stitch is captured by the Galactic Empire along with Jumba Jookiba. Jumba is sent to prison and 626 is sent to exile on an asteroid. During the trip on Captain Gantu's ship, 626 escapes on a police cruiser and flies to Earth, only to land on the island of Hawaii. Here, he is hit by a truck and sent to the pound where he allows himself to be adopted by Lilo to avoid capture by Jumba and his accomplice Agent Pleakley. Lilo names 626 "Stitch" and takes him in through an official document. Thus, Stitch's reformation from evil to good begins. Lilo tries to get Stitch to act as to become a model citizen like Cobra Bubbles wished. At first, he failed to become a model citizen. Because of this, he ran away to try and find an actual family. Discouraged by Jumba telling him he was 'created', he ran back to Lilo's house, being chased by Jumba and Pleakely. After escaping, he was captured by Gantu along with Lilo. However, Stitch was able to squeeze himself out of the Container Pod and failed to also get Lilo out. He revealed himself to be an alien to Nani and convinces Jumba and Pleakely to help him get Lilo back. Stitch, with help from a stolen tanker truck, was able to thrust Gantu out of his own ship and save Lilo. However, he is captured by the Grand Councilwoman. Seeing that Stitch had found a family in Lilo and Nani, the Grand Councilwoman sentenced him to exile on Hawaii with his 'family'. In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, which is set shortly after the first movie, it is revealed that Stitch's molecules were never fully charged after his creation, causing him to malfunction. These malfunctions caused him to go back to his evil ways after being so well-behaved. Soon, his body would shut down. Jumba tried to build a charger chamber for Stitch, but Lilo was unable to get Stitch into the chamber fast enough, causing him to die. Lilo's love brought Stitch back to life, due to her belief that love is more powerful than death. In Stitch! The Movie, Stitch discovers the remaining 625 genetic experiments locked in a crate in the form of dehydrated pods. In order to rescue a kidnapped Jumba, a trade between Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and Jumba for the experiments is organized, but it instead results in the freedom of the experiments and the capture of Lilo and Stitch. Hämsterviel then tries to clone Stitch but he was rescued by experiment 221. Stitch then rescued Lilo and landed Hämsterviel's spacecraft back in Kaua'i, where the Grand Councilwoman waited to arrest Hämsterviel. In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch and Lilo must capture all of the lost experiments from Stitch! The Movie and turn them from evil to good.. Stitch encounters Experiment 627, created by Jumba to knock Stitch's proud personality down a notch, who is tougher than him. Stitch defeats him eventually by causing him to go into a fit of a laughter, rendering him unable to battle. Stitch also meets experiment 624, which Lilo named Angel, whom he falls in love with. After they have successfully captured all the remaining experiments in Leroy & Stitch, The Grand Councilwoman offered Stitch the chance to become the captain of the Galactic Armada and its new flagship, The BRB 9000. Before he leaves with Jumba and Pleakley, Lilo gives him a necklace with a tiki of the god Ku Tiki to give him strength. When Gantu breaks out Dr. Hämsterviel in an action of frustration, Stitch is sent on his first mission to capture the evil rodent once more. But when he arrives at Galactic Defense Industries, Stitch faces off against a new experiment - Leroy, who is an enhanced clone of Stitch. Stitch fights well and is about to beat Leroy when Pleakley shows up unexpectedly, allowing Leroy to take advantage of Stitch's lapse in concentration and beat him. He is placed in a cage and sent with Jumba and Pleakley heading towards a black hole. After they are sent towards the black hole, Leroy heads off towards earth to capture all of the other experiments for Hämsterviel. Later, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley escape from the black hole, and arrive on the planet Turo. There they rescue Lilo, 625 (now known as Reuben), and Gantu, and fly Pleakley's car pool van back to Earth to assist the other 624 experiments in the defeat of an army of Leroys. Now, with Leroy defeated, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley return to Earth with Lilo, realizing family is more important than spaceships, laboratories, and prestige. Incarnations Experiment 626 is being sought for escaping from interstellar custody of Prison Transport Durgon. He is considered four-armed and mischievous. He is of unknown orgin and of an unknown species. If you have any information concerning Experiment 626, please contact your local Galactic Federation Headquarters of the nearest GFH consulate. *'Primary Function': Destruction of urban population centers. *'DNA': Experiment 626's DNA and RNA structure is based on covalent, chemical bonds, which is modified in the lab of Dr. Jumba Jookiba for the infamous to incorporate sequences from a variety of other different creatures across the galaxy. *'Basic Morphology of Stitch': Experiment 626 is an intelligent, bipedal, carbon-based organism with four arms, binocular vision, excellent night vision capabilities, acute sense of smell and hearing, and has the ability to transmit and receive microwave radio energy via a pair of antennae on his head. The preferred frequency for 626's antennae is 2.5GHz, coincidentally the same as terrestrial microwave ovens. The blood-like compound that circulates carbon-rich nutrients and oxygen through his body primarily consists of water, being like that of terrestrial organisms of the planet 'Earth'. *'Body temperature': Experiment 626's body temperature sets to a height of 112 F. This temperature is fatal to Earth beings and his self, due to the breakdown of weak hydrogen bonds in DNA, but the stronger covalent bonds of 626's DNA keeps his body's organic modules intact at this high being temperature. *'Vision': Experiment 626 has extremely large, forward looking eyes with red, reflective, photosensitive retinas to allow efficient and safe locomotion in trees and equipped with acute binocular and excellent night vision capabilities. He also has an extra eyelid that covers the eyes so it protects them from light. Jumba started working on the various building blocks of 626's DNA. *'Hearing': Experiment 626 has extremely large, motor controlled ears, which are large compared to his body size, but account for acute, fine hearing and use of sonar. Like terrestrial bats, 626 uses sonar, which accounts for the size shape, and fine motor control of his ears and there are two 'chips' in each ear. One in the top of his right ear, and the other towards the bottom of his left ear. 626 can detect the sound of a blood-sucking leach at a hundred yards, and can move by emotion and capable hearing extremely well. He is highly sensitive because his eardrums are on the inside. *'Smell': Experiment 626 has acute senses of smell. His large nose is able to pick up any scent for a very far being distance away, smell up to 10 miles away. He is highly sensitive, has tiny pore in the nose for which he can breath through. *'Skin and Skeletal Structure': Experiment 626 has blue, navy and dark blue-themed skin/fur theme. His skin contain polymers, which render him flame-proof, in addition to genetically modified metallic concentrations in his bone and tissue that render him bulletproof. His skeleton and tissue contains iron and titanium instead of the calcium and phosphate compounds of Earth organisms. He has a strong, flexible backbone, which allow him to become a rolling ball/buzzsaw. His spinal cord is on the ventral, not doral side of his spines, and he lacks the vertebral structure of neural spines. But 626 has transverse, vertebral processes, which serves as attachment points for his ribs. He has two set of shoulders, (accounting for extra set of arms) one below neck and another pseudo-shoulder in his mid body. When extra arms retracts, two sets of muscles alternate tensing and releasing enable the lower arm to operate like a switchblade and slide along the groove. His pelvis is built of five fused bones on each side, rather than the three of all terrestrial vertebrates. Due to very strong skeletal system, and extra limbs for support, 626 is able to scale buildings and walls due to extremely sharp retractable claws and pads which contains sticky suction-like substance and are able to dig into the mountain sides and used as mountain picks, and lift three thousand times his on weight. 626's claws are made of hardened keratin, can rip open his prey like an overripe mango, and can be retracted completely or harshly. 626 has building speaker inside of his vocal cords so he can playing what he is hearing other evil co-workers saying. 626's three sharp spikes on his back are filled with a poisonous toxin which is fatal to his self and Earth beings. His tail wags with emotion, is sensitive and for stabilization. His very sharp teeth are capable of breaking through wood, bone, glass and weak metals. If one fall out it, it is quickly replaced by a new one. His front row has incisors for tearing and back row has molars for grinding. *'Brain': Experiment 626 uses 90% of his brain for high mental functions, unlike the rest of Jumba's 600 series creation, as opposed to the few percent used by humans. He is able to understand thousands of alien languages and sub-dialects, including some of the most obscure in the Galaxy. He is easily able to operate auto mobiles as well as be able to programs computer with amazing rapidity that comes easily to him and de-bug Windows Operating System software. *'Weight': Because Experiment 626 has a density that cause him to sink like a stone in water, it is natural for him to fear bodies of water and to avoid pools whenever possible. As you can imagine, he probably did not appreciate landing on the water-planet, Earth! *'Abilities': Experiment 626 has excellent night-vision capabilities, an acute sense of smell and hearing as well as some ability to receive and transmit microwave radio energy via a pair of antennae on his head. The subject has been recorded as capable of manipulating objects 3000 times his own mass. Due to his high molecular density, 626 has a natural aversion to all bodies of water. The Origin of Stitch Stitch was created as a monster with nasty teeth, killing claws, and powerful destruction abilities. However, a long time ago, Jumba was collecting and capturing alien creatures to create experiments. He 1st created a small blue furry alien and called him 626. Stitch has landed on Earth and he found a family which is Lilo, Nani, David, Pleakley, and Jumba. Gallery Category:Genetic experimentations Category:Experiments Category:Protagonists